Onua
Onua was the wise and calculating Toa Mata of Earth who was transformed into the Toa Nuva of Earth, after being exposed to Energized Protodermis. History Creation Firm in their conviction that the early Toa population could one day prove to be inadequate guardians of the Matoran Universe, the Great Beings chose to take action by commissioning the creation of the Toa Mata: the principle Toa-guardians of the universe, to be summoned only in the most dire of global emergencies, their destiny tied to the continued maintenance of the Great Spirit Robot. Created under the charge of Artahka, Onua and his teammates; Toa Tahu, Gali, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Lewa, thus came into existence. From there, they were transported to Daxia and awakened, their training commissioned by Toa Helryx, who informed the Toa Mata of their collective destiny to be the guardians of the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Over the course of several years, the Toa were then mentored in the ways of combat by an Order of Mata Nui operative named Hydraxon. In one exercise, the Toa were made to escape Spinax, an Energy Hound loyal to their trainer. In another exercise, Hydraxon took the Toa's Kanohi and hid scattered across Daxia. Onua spent all day attempting to retrieve his Kanohi from a volcano until Lewa's revelation that the teammates were meant to work together so as to accomplish their task. Upon completing their training, the Toa Mata were dispatched to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents from living lightning bolt Rahi, known as the Avohkah. After several years of stability and a reputation for heroism, the Toa traveled to the Codrex, entering through a hatch and sitting the Energy Storm out. Subsequently, the Toa entered their respective Toa Canisters in order to preserve themselves until a time when they were needed once more. Arrival on Mata Nui 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm - an event which incapacitated the Great Spirit from his position as the helm of the Matoran Universe - the Toa Mata were summoned to the island of Mata Nui. Having spent so long in the untested canisters, however, their structures began to decay causing their mechanical components to dislocate when they arrive on the island. As a further consequence, Onua and his fellow Toa suffered from amnesia and could not recall their past lives or training spent under the protection of the Order of Mata Nui. Finding himself on a beach near the Papa Nihu Reef, Onua re-assembled himself and made for the nearest settlement: Onu-Koro. Upon arriving in the underground village, he was greeted by Onepu and referred to Turaga Whenua, who in turn began the long process of mediating the role of the Toa upon the island, instructing the Toa of Earth to seek a number of Great Kanohi masks scattered across the island so as to defeat the dreaded Makuta and restore the island. Journeying across Mata Nui, Onua encountered his teammates in Kini-Nui, the geographical center of the landmass where all six districts met. Acknowledging their shared state of vulnerability, the Toa resolved to go their separate ways in search of their masks. Onua thus returned to Onu-Wahi in search of his masks, braving a number of intrepid caverns and dangerous Rahi, most notably of which was a Manas crab. During this time, however, Le-Koro was bombarded by a Nui Rama swarm, leading to the disappearance of both Turaga Matau and Toa Lewa. Setting off in search of his fellow Toa, Onua journeyed to Le-Wahi and confronted his teammate, who was under the influence of an Infected Kanohi mask. After a brief confrontation, Onua was able to dislodge the corrupted mask from Lewa's face and restore him to his senses. Upon the completion of his quest, Onua exchanged his six masks for a Golden Kanohi, affording him a number of enhanced capabilities. With his teammates also at the end of their respective quests, the Toa journeyed to the Mangaia, intent on confronting the Makuta beneath the surface of the island. Confronted first by a pair of Manas crabs, the Toa locked themselves in a fusion, forming the Toa Kaita known as Akamai and Wairuha. Onua in particular merged with Tahu and Pohatu to form Akamai. Overwhelming their opposing Rahi, the Toa were then met instead by their own shadowy counterparts and disconnected from each other. Overwhelmed and forced into a losing battle, the Toa eventually resorted to switching opponents, eventually managing to best each other's Shadow Toa selves in individual combat. With their battle won, the Toa were known to have caught a brief glimpse of the Makuta's form before being teleported back to the surface, having temporarily overwhelmed the Makuta and severed his control over the island's Rahi population. Presuming the Makuta to have been vanquished and the struggle to be over, the Toa considered parting the company of each other and once more returning to their homes. However, a brief encounter with a Ta-Matoran trapped beneath a tree branch revealed that the settlement of Ta-Koro was under siege by a mysterious new adversary known only as the Bohrok. Travelling to the island's volcanic region, the Toa united in defense of Ta-Koro, ultimately managing to overwhelm the advancing swarm of Tahnok units through use of their combined Elemental Powers. Upon the inspection of one such unit after the battle, the Toa were approached by Turaga Vakama, who revealed the functionality of the Bohrok and informed them of the various breeds of Krana housed within their adversaries. Intent on collecting all eight variants of Krana breeds from the six types of Bohrok, the Toa parted ways once more. Onua returned to Onu-Koro, challenging the Nuhvok swarms had invaded his village. After a brief skirmish, the Toa of Earth was able to rid the village of Nuhvok while amassing a number of their Krana. However, the battle for Onu-Koro was eventually lost when a troop of Gahlok arrived and flooded the tunnels with a series of tidal waves. While the majority of the village had already been evacuated at this point, the damage to Onu-Koro was severe and Onua learnt a valuable lesson in humility from the experience. After word of Le-Koro's downfall reached the other villages, Onua took it upon himself to search for Lewa once more, fearing the worst but attempting to convince himself otherwise with hopeful optimism. Traveling to the jungle region of Le-Wahi, Onua happened upon a Lehvak Va carrying Lewa's golden Kanohi Miru. After defeating the Bohrok Va and reclaiming he mask, Onua was ambushed by Lewa, who was possessed by a Krana Vu and able to anticipate Onua's fighting style. Acknowledging that he could not hope to overwhelm his opponent, Onua surrendered himself to Lewa, appealing to his brother-Toa's resolve and eventually convincing him to forcibly remove the Krana from his face, thereby severing him from the influence of the Bohrok Hive Mind and allowing independent thought to return. Returning his golden Kanohi, Onua accompanied Lewa for the remainder of his quest to acquire the various breeds of Krana. Returning to the group once more, Kopaka announced that he had stumbled across a Bohrok Nest in the Po-Wahi region. Entering the Bohrok Hive as a group, the Toa Mata remarked the unusual features of the structure. Finding themselves separated from Tahu by a moving wall, the Toa found themselves in a chamber about to be flooded with molten lava. Onua and Pohatu thus began in their attempt to bring down the wall and allow the Toa to escape while Kopaka subdued the lava with a pillar of Ice. Lewa, who remained partially connected to the Bohrok hive mind, revealed that the wall in question was an illusory barrier put in place to misdirect intruders. Once aware of this, the Toa were able to pass through the obstacle, where they were reunited with Tahu. Happening upon a number of Exo Toa suits, the Toa donned the battle armor and proceeded towards the central lair of the Bahrag Queens. Confronting Cahdok and Gahdok, the Toa swiftly discovered that the suits restricted their Elemental Powers. Reluctantly discarding the mech-suits, the Toa combined their abilities to overwhelm the Bahrag Queens, trapping the sisters beneath a Protodermis Seal. Having successfully defeated the commanders of the swarm, however, the Toa triggered a mechanism in the chamber that launched them into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Destined for a greater purpose as they were, the Toa were transformed by the mysterious properties of the liquid and emerged as Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Now imbued with a greater elemental capabilities, the Toa emerged victorious with new armor and weapons. Swiftly discovering that their Kanohi Nuva allowed them to share mask powers, the Toa propelled themselves back to the surface. After several days spent adjusting to their new forms and rebuilding their damaged villages, the Toa were reunited once more in Le-Wahi. Engaging in a well-natured battle, the Toa Nuva splintered into two factions competing against each other to test the limits of their new power. With Tahu, Gali and Pohatu representing the opposition, Onua, Lewa, and Kopaka rallied against their teammates. Calling upon his elemental mastery of Earth, Onua raised the ground beneath Pohatu's feet, causing his teammate to propel himself off an earthen ramp into the wilderness when recklessly using his Kakama Nuva. Besting his opponent, Onua then stepped forward to intervene in a heated confrontation between Tahu and Kopaka. Deciding to go their separate ways once more, the Toa splintered apart and ventured back to their native regions of the island. As such, Onua returned to Onu-Koro. With the Toa divided once more, an elite breed of Bohrok targeted each of the six villages of Mata Nui, systematically infiltrating the inner sanctuary of each settlement and stealing the Nuva Symbols from the respective Toa Suva. With their Nuva Symbols stolen, the Toa Nuva lost access to their Elemental Powers. After a confrontation with the Bohrok in the plains of Po-Wahi, the Toa were dealt a staggering defeat and electing to pursue the Kanohi Nuva masks hidden around the island, the Toa continued to operate independently. During this time, Onua was known to have accompanied Turaga Whenua through the caves of Onu-Wahi on a quest to find his Kaukau Nuva. Encountering a large worm Rahi, a Kojo-Jaga, and a pair of Manas Crabs, Onua was ultimately able to drill a hole in the cavern wall, flooding the chamber with lava. While dangerous, this action warded the Kojo-Jaga back into the fray, prompting it to attack the Manas and allow Onua to retrieve his mask. Having collected most of his Kanohi Nuva, Onua was summoned by Turaga Vakama, who led the Toa of Earth into an underground cavern named the Place of Shadow, along with Lewa and Pohatu. Venturing down a passageway, the Toa were reunited with Tahu, Gali, and Kopaka, who were locked in confrontation with a mysterious creature. Revealing their adversary to be the Rahi Nui, Turaga Vakama cautioned the Toa to hold back before activating his Kanohi Huna and leading the Rahi Nui into a trap set by the Toa, ultimately allowing the Toa to overwhelm the creature. Growing increasingly suspicious of the Turaga, the Toa swiftly collected their remaining Kanohi Nuva before reconvening in Po-Wahi once more. Returning to the Bohrok Hive, the Toa Nuva ventured deep beneath the island to find the Bohrok Kal performing a ritual to break the Protodermis Seal that caged the Bahrag. Activating the Kanohi Vahi, Tahu was able to decelerate the passage of time around the Bohrok Kal, allowing his teammates an opportunity to defeat the Bohrok Kal. Still unable to overpower their adversaries, Gali suggested touching the Nuva symbols and affording the Bohrok Kal the full extent of their Elemental Powers, confident that they would not be able to sustain such power. Activating his own Nuva symbol, Onua and his fellow Toa witnessed the Bohrok Kal torn apart by their own elemental capabilities. With the Bohrok Kal destroyed and the Bahrag untouched in their prison, the Toa Nuva reclaimed their Nuva Symbols and regained their Elemental Powers, returning to the surface triumphantly. Mask of Light With the villages completing their reconstruction and with the Toa restored, a Matoran and Toa celebrated their victory over Makuta's forces with a Kolhii Tournament between the six districts. With the Onu-Koro team swiftly being eliminated from the qualifying match, Onua busied himself overseeing the Matoran of his village on various mining projects. After some time, Pohatu traveled to Onu-Koro, reuniting with Onua and bringing word of an expedition to find a prophesied seventh Toa. Accompanying his brother-Toa in an address to the Onu-Matoran populace, Onua witnessed the arrival of Takua, the island's Chronicler. Questioning the explorer for news of the exploration, the two Toa were swiftly ambushed by a troop of Rahkshi. Engaging a Vorahk, Onua fell victim to the Rahkshi's power-draining capabilities and briefly lapsed into unconsciousness. Revived by one of the fleeing Onu-Matoran, Onua recomposed himself and joined Pohatu in a second offensive against the Rahkshi. However, in causing a localized cave-in, the Toa of Earth accidentally destabilized the cavern roof above Onu-Koro, trapping both himself and Pohatu under great megaliths of rubble, where the two Toa were forced to wait for rescue at the hands of Kopaka. Reconvening in Kini-Nui with his fellow Toa Nuva, Onua joined his teammates in one final confrontation against the Rahkshi. United as one, the Toa functioned as a well-oiled and efficient machine, endeavoring to defend Takua and Jaller. Conjuring several earthen clumps, Onua combined his Elemental Powers with Tahu to form Molten Protodermis with which to melt the armor of the Vorahk and Kuurahk. Unfortunately, in collaborating to overwhelm the two Rahkshi, the wounded Turahk slipped past the notice of the Toa and advanced upon the two Matoran. Intent upon killing Takua, the Rahkshi subjected both its victims to a powerful burst of energy. Lunging forward to protect his friend, however, Jaller bore the full brunt of one such energy burst and became fatally injured. Swiftly moving to dispatch the Rahkshi, Onua and his teammates could do little else but witness the death of Jaller. Donning the Mask of Light and becoming imbued with Toa Power, Takua was transformed into a Toa of Light and renamed himself Takanuva. Feeling the loss of Jaller to be a failure caused by their own overconfidence, the Toa Nuva collectively dismantled the Rahkshi and used their components to construct the Ussanui, a vehicle they theorized would lead them to the Mangaia lair of the Makuta for their final confrontation. Commandeering the vehicle, however, Takanuva insisted upon facing the Makuta alone, leaving the Toa Nuva in the center of Kini-Nui. With the Turaga swiftly arriving on the scene, Onua and his fellow Toa were soon moved to defy Takanuva's instructions, descending into the catacombs beneath the island and confronting the Makuta in his lair one final time. Locked in the midst of a battle with the Toa of Light, Makuta launched a powerful energy sphere at the entrance to the his lair, triggering a locking mechanism and slamming a metallic door down, sealing the exit and trapping the Toa Nuva and Turaga within the chamber. Witnessing Takanuva merging with the Makuta in a pool of Energized Protodermis, Onua and his teammates marveled at the form of Takutanuva before the newly-formed entity raised the gateway to the Mangaia, allowing the Toa and Turaga to pass through. Sacrificing its residual life force to revive Jaller from the imprint of consciousness left in his Kanohi Hau, the Takutaknuva fusion became unstable and collapsed beneath the weight of the gateway. Conjuring Takanuva from the Avohkii, Turaga Vakama was able to reunite the Toa and led the islanders back to the surface, proclaiming that the time had come for the Matoran to return to their homeland of Metru Nui. Owing the Toa a debt of gratitude, the Turaga resolved to finally reveal to them the secrets of their past. Recounting the tales of his previous life, Vakama revealed to the Toa Nuva that he and his fellow Turaga had once been the guardians of Metru Nui: the Toa Metru. While the Matoran busied themselves deconstructing their villages and preparing to migrate back to their homeland, Onua and his fellow Toa bore witness to Vakama's dramatic retelling of Metru Nui's history, a tale that required multiple installments and that helped alleviate any lingering suspicions that the Toa had of the Turaga. Content with the reasoning behind such secrecy, Onua and his team journeyed to Metru Nui alongside the Matoran populace, eventually landing in the City of Legends. Shortly after their arrival on the island, however, the Toa Nuva were summoned to a subterranean passageway running beneath the city, where Turaga Dume revealed to them that Mata Nui's injuries sustained during the Great Cataclysm had been left too long without treatment and that the Great Spirit was dying. Informing the Toa of the Kanohi Ignika, Dume directed Onua and his cohorts to secret cluster of Toa Canisters, instructing them to travel to Voya Nui and claim the Mask of Life in hopes of reviving Mata Nui and remedying him of his affliction. Voya Nui After a lengthy journey, the Toa Nuva landed in the Cape of No Hope, a coastal bay on the shoreline of Voya Nui. Venturing further inland, the Toa followed Tahu's lead towards Mount Valamai, where they hoped to encounter a local aide to offer them further directions. Upon arriving at the base of the volcano, however, the Toa swiftly realized that the Matoran population had been enslaved by a strange substance and that they were tirelessly subjecting themselves to manual labor, draining the volcano and redirecting its contents into various different trenches. Encountering a group of Skakdi masquerading as Toa and subjecting the Matoran to a form of Antidermis, Onua and his cohorts took arms against the self-titled Piraka in hopes of liberating the Matoran. Bested by the superior combat capabilities of their opponents, however, the Toa Nuva were each swiftly dispatched by the Piraka, leaving Onua as the final Toa standing. With his teammates unconscious, the Toa of Earth attempted to flee Voya Nui and return with reinforcements, though he was ultimately overwhelmed by Vezok before he could reach the coastline. Unwilling to entertain the possibility of the Toa Nuva further disrupting his plans, Zaktan, the leader of the Piraka, ordered his cohorts to rob the Toa of their masks an weapons before hurling them into the Mangai. Drifting in and out of consciousness for the duration of the climb, Onua was carried to the crater of the volcano only for Tahu to trigger a volcanic eruption. With the Piraka dropping the Toa and fleeing to safety, the Toa awoke once more and struggled to evade the Molten Protodermis. With their masks and weapons gone, the Toa were swiftly ambushed and attacked by the Voya Nui Matoran Resistance Team whilst contemplated their next cause of action. Unwilling to fight Matoran and with Gali's senses painfully enhanced by the effects of one Matoran Resistance Member's tools, the Toa Nuva were forced to take cover before Kopaka eventually stepped forward and systematically began flash-freezing each of the aggressors. With Garan, the leader of the Matoran stepping forward, Onua delivering a rallying speech on behalf of his teammates, which was authenticated by a Matoran named Balta, convincing the Onu-Matoran that they were in fact real Toa intent on defeating the Piraka and restoring Mata Nui. Defrosting the remaining villagers, Garan brokered an alliance with the Toa Nuva and, together, they set about dismantling the grip that the Piraka had over the island. Swiftly dispatching Reidak, the Toa infiltrated the Piraka Stronghold with the Voya Nui Resistance Team in tow. Reclaiming their Kanohi Nuva and tools from the Stronghold's armory, the Toa ambushed the Piraka in the midst of an internal confrontation. With tensions high, the Piraka turned on Zaktan and cleared a path for the Toa to target their leader. Knowing that he was unable to defeat all six of the Toa Nuva on his own, Zaktan appealed to Brutaka, a corrupt Imbiber under his command, who in turn rendered the entire Toa Team unconscious in one fell swoop of his Rotating Blades. With his Kanohi Nuva and weapons confiscated once again, Onua and his fellow Toa Nuva were possessed by Antidermis and imprisoned deep beneath the Piraka Stronghold. Instructed to direct their Elemental Powers into a hole beneath their feet, Onua and his cohorts became drained of their energies and grew increasingly frail. After roughly a day of unknowing torment under the influence of Antidermis, the Toa were rescued by the Voya Nui Resistance team, who broke them from their trance with modified Zamor Spheres, returned their Kanohi Nuva and weapons, and helped the Toa Nuva escape the Stronghold in their frail state. After his strength had fully restored, Onua and his teammates would later reunite with the Toa Inika, marveling at their transformation into Toa and congratulating them on their victory against the Piraka. With the Toa Inika embarking down The Cord beneath Voya Nui, intent on reclaiming the Kanohi Ignika, the Toa Nuva bid their comrades farewell. After they had departed, the Order of Mata Nui agent known as Axonn instructed the Toa Nuva to find the Scroll of Preparations. Scroll of Preparation Returning to Metru Nui in secret, the Toa Nuva infiltrated the Great Temple, locating a parchment entitled the Scroll of Preparation as instructed by Axonn. Discerning that the scroll gave detailed required instructions for rebooting the Matoran Universe's Core Processor. Setting about fulfilling the five requirements of the parchment, the Toa Nuva returned to the newly-abandoned island of Mata Nui and traveled to the Bohrok Hive. Releasing the Bahrag from their Protodermis Cage, the Toa permitted them to fulfill their duty and cleanse the island of Mata Nui as originally intended. Having captured Roodaka and summoned the Rahaga, Onua and his fellow Toa Nuva would gain valuable allies after forcing the Vortixx to reverse the mutation she had subjected the Toa Hagah to, transforming them back into their Toa forms. Eternally grateful, the newly-restored Toa pledged their allegiance to the Order of Mata Nui and wished the Toa Nuva luck on the next stage of their quest. Seeking the Staff of Artahka, Onua accompanied his teammates on an expedition to Odina. Infiltrating the fortress, The Shadowed One informed the Toa that the Staff was located on Xia, in a chamber deep beneath the city. Following the leader of the Dark Hunters' instructions, the Toa were once again redirected to another island. Upon landing in Xia, the Toa witnessed the early stages of a battle between the Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon. Unable to defeat either of the Rahi, the Toa set about protecting the native Vortixx populace and minimizing the damage caused by the confrontation. However, in the midst of the battle, Onua used his Elemental Powers to burrow deep beneath the island into a series of subterranean maintenance tunnels. Eventually locating the Staff of Artahka, the Toa of Earth was ambushed and left incapacitated by Makuta Icarax. Regaining consciousness, Onua returned to the surface and informed his teammates that Icarax was the Makuta of Karzahni and that he would likely be found on the island. Traveling to the recently-abandoned realm of Karzahni, the Toa Nuva were ambushed by Icarax and systematically defeated, leaving only Gali standing. Fending off the Makuta whilst conjuring a Nova Blast, the Toa of Water devastated the island. Regaining his senses shortly afterwards, Onua and his teammates soon discerned that Icarax had escaped with the Staff of Artahka, teleporting away in the midst of the Nova Blast. Moving on to the next requirement specified on the Scroll of Preparation, Onua and Pohatu embarked on an expedition to the center of the Southern Continent, where they successfully located the Heart of the Visorak. Endeavoring to keep the artifact off the ground, they eventually delivered it to Botar, who teleported the two Toa to the Power Cradle Chamber, a chamber deep beneath the Daxia Fortress. With the rest of their team re-converging on the location, the Toa witnessed the Staff of Artahka being activated, structurally restoring the Matoran Universe to its default state. With the instructions on the Scroll of Preparations fulfilled, Onua and his teammates were then teleported to Artahka and told to report to the realm's governor. Entering the island's Great Forge, the Toa were greeted by Artahka, who outfitted them each with Adaptive Armor and briefed them for an important mission in the Universe Core before swiftly teleporting them to Karda Nui. Universe Core Finding himself free-falling from the entrance to the Universe Core, Onua's Adaptive Armor swiftly acclimatized to his environment, offering him augmented, streamlined armor and producing a pair of booster rockets. Uniting with his teammates, Onua and his cohorts descended to the village of Karda Nui, where they encountered Makuta Antroz, Chirox and Vamprah assaulting the remaining Av-Matoran populace. Successfully fending the Makuta off, the Toa regrouped in the village square before splitting into two teams. One team, led by Kopaka, remained in the settlement to guard the Matoran and counter any further offensive from the Makuta. The other team, consisting of Tahu, Gali, and Onua, descended into the Swamp of Secrets below. After a lengthy journey, Onua and his compatriots reached the base of the Universe Core. Splintering off alone, Onua soon encountered an aggressive Nui Kopen. Engaging the Rahi in a brief skirmish, the Toa of Earth soon remarked the Mutagenic properties of the swamp water after watching it transform the Nui Kopen into a larger and more vicious mutation. Before the battle could be won, however, Onua was struck from behind by a Nynrah Ghostblaster. With his inorganic components caught under the sway of his attacker, Makuta Bitil swiftly made his entrance and forced Onua to march towards the Makuta Encampment. Arriving at the Makuta's base of operations, Bitil activated his Kanohi Mohtrek and surrounded his Toa captive. With the effects of the Nynrah Ghostblaster wearing off, however, Onua was quick to activate his Elemental Powers and trigger a seismic eruption of mud and sedimentary debris. Taking to the skies, Onua then used his own Nynrah Ghostblaster to blast Bitil off-balance with a bolt of raw Elemental Energy, beating a hasty retreat shortly afterwards in order to regroup with Tahu and Gali, both of whom were locked in conflicts with Makuta Krika and Gorast respectively. Regrouping with his teammates, Onua was escorted to safety by an Av-Matoran villager, who had come to reside in the swamp. Informing the Toa of the Keystones, the villager led the Toa back to his camp, where Onua witnessed a number of Av-Matoran transform into Bohrok. Presenting the Toa with the Keystone his people had been guarding, the Av-Matoran then promptly transformed into a Bohrok himself and was teleported to the Bohrok Hive on Mata Nui, confirming Onua's suspicions about the origins of the Bohrok. Shaken by the encounter, the three Toa resolved to retrieve the third Keystone, which they determined was hidden in the Makuta Camp. Using their Elemental Powers to launch delayed Elemental Bursts at the Makuta, Onua and his allies drew their targets away from the camp, allowing them an opportunity to search the area without risk of confrontation. However, the Makuta swiftly returned to catch the Toa in the compromising position within their camp, cornering the Toa in a tense standoff. With Tahu warning the Makuta that the rest of his team had possession of the Kanohi Ignika, Bitil sent a telepathic message to Antroz, Chirox and Vamprah, who informed that the Ignika had in fact taken form and had defeated Makuta Icarax. With all three Keystones collected, Tahu led Onua and Gali towards the Codrex, only to discover that the Makuta had anticipated their arrival and that the structure was surrounded. Engaged by the Makuta returning from Karda Nui, Onua and his cohorts were surrounded and outnumbered, spared only by the intervention of Kopaka, Lewa and Pohatu, who had followed the Makuta from Karda Nui. With both sides engaging in battle, Onua was able to hold his own until Toa Takanuva arrived, enhanced by the energies of the Universe Core. Unlocking the Codrex and finding shelter within, the eight Toa were shadowed by Makuta Antroz, who had managed to teleport inside before the energy barrier was established. Remembering the interior from their fractured memories, the Toa began to explore the Codrex, accidentally unveiling three battle vehicles designed by Artakha to aid them in their quest: the Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6 and Axalara T9. Seeking to obstruct the Toa, Antroz chose this moment to appear, stealing the Jetrax T6 and escaping, forcing Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka to give chase. Remaining behind in the Codrex, Onua was present when Gali convinced Toa Ignika to sacrifice his new form in order to reactivate the Codrex and awaken Mata Nui. Once the Ignika was placed on its pedestal, the Toa Nuva regrouped and beat a hasty retreat aboard the battle vehicles. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, however, this action once again triggered the Energy Storms within the Universe Core, vaporizing them. With their purpose shifted, Onua accompanied the group to Daxia, where Tahu was able to destroy one of the final reserves of Energized Protodermis in the Matoran Universe, making it impossible for Teridax to create more Rahkshi. Reign of Shadows Escaping Karda Nui before the Energy Storms took full effect, Onua and his allies traveled to Metru Nui, where they proclaimed that they had completed their destiny and that Mata Nui had once again been awakened. However, during a public celebration in the Coliseum, the Toa Nuva were confronted once more by Makuta Teridax, who revealed himself to be in command of the Matoran Universe, having usurped Mata Nui as the Great Spirit. As a result, Onua was forced to find shelter from the Brotherhood of Makuta armies that razed the domes of the Great Spirit Robot. At first escorting the Turaga and Matoran into the lower levels of the Archives, the Toa Nuva began to wrestle with their weight of their mistake. With Mata Nui forcibly ejected from the Matoran Universe, Onua and his teammates began to organize a resistance movement with the help of several surviving Order of Mata Nui operatives, such as Trinuma. With word of an Order of Mata Nui rebel cell reaching Metru Nui, Onua relayed this information to the Toa Nuva, prompting the Toa of Fire to lead a small group of warriors to Karzahni, where they were ambushed by Exo Toa. Using his Elemental Powers to destabilize the ground beneath the Exo Toa, Onua was able to save his compatriots from defeat at the hands of Teridax's forces. Towards the end of Teridax's Reign of Shadows, Onua and his fellow Toa Nuva came to lead the resistance force, journeying south of Metru Nui. Under the leadership of Tahu, Onua and his compatriots were able to unite the disgruntled masses to fend off several sizable Rahkshi armies amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Onua and his fellow Toa Nuva emerged onto the surface of the planet, where their Adaptive Armor reconfigured to the desert terrain. Forging an alliance with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces, Onua fought in the ensuing Battle of Bara Magna, defending a group of Agori from a band of Skrall rebels. At the end of the conflict, Onua was relieved from battle by Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. With Spherus Magna restored, Onua accompanied several of his Toa Nuva compatriots back inside the Great Spirit Robot to rescue any stranded Matoran. With Tahu endeavoring to establish a Spherus Magna Council to ensure lasting peace between the denizens of the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna, Onua was later tasked with assembling a team of Toa to investigate the northern regions of Bota Magna, where it was believed that a Great Being structure was located. Contacting Toa Zaria, Orde and Chiara, Onua tasked the three Toa with fulfilling Mata Nui's final wish of locating the Great Beings, assigning Gelu as their guide before bedding them farewell. Abilities and Traits Onua is a wise and wholesome figure who acknowledges the value of unity and usually speaks only when he has wisdom to impart. While his silence is known to have perplexed his teammates in the past, his reputation as a problem-solver enables his to produce new and innovative solutions to the challenges that face his team. Onua has control over the element of Earth. He can manipulate loosely-compacted rocks, incite localized earthquakes, detect pressure points, and produce earthy structures, such as pillars and hands with which to defend or advance towards a target. After becoming a Toa Nuva, these abilities were greatly enhanced, and also allowed him to use Kanohi Nuva. Mask and Tools Onua was originally known to have utilized a pair of Digging Claws through which to channel his elemental powers. In addition to his Great Kanohi Pakari, Onua was afforded enhanced muscular capability. Often, the Toa of Earth would combine his weapon and his mask power in order to dig tunnels through the ground. After Onua became a Toa Nuva, his Digging Claws were replaced with a pair of Quake Breakers, which could be attached to his feet to function as high-speed treads to cover rough terrain. In addition, his Kanohi was also replaced with a Pakari Nuva, affording him greater strength still. After being refitted with Adaptive Armor by Artakha, Onua gained the ability to spontaneously adapt to his given environment, with the armor realigning itself to cover aerial, marshy, volcanic, arctic, barren, aquatic, and spatial conditions. Whilst outfitted with the swamp variant of the Adaptive Armor, Onua was equipped with a Multi-Resistant Shield and a Nynrah Ghostblaster, a projectile weapon capable of firing solid energy constructs and channeling Elemental Powers with laserscope precision. Forms Appearances *''Quest for the Masks'' Category:Toa Category:Toa of Earth Category:Earth Category:Toa Nuva